kamen_riderfandomcom-20200223-history
Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!
is a Kamen Rider Series Japanese TV special that aired on January 3, 1984. It is a special meant to celebrate the birth of Kamen Rider ZX, the 10th person to don the Kamen Rider title. Plot summary Ryō Murasame is an aircraft pilot, one day he was taking his sister out on a ride along the Amazon when they were shot down by an UFO. They survived, captured by Badan Empire with his sister killed while Ryo became the Combat Roid known as ZX. His memory is erased by the Badan Empire and worked as their agent of evil. This does not last long as an accident occurs which causes Ryō to regain his memory and escapes Badan. A year later, Ryō begins his attack on Badan as they finish the preparations on their doomsday weapon: the Space Break System. However, a coordinated attack by the Kamen Riders disables the Badancium 84 supplies needed for Space System to work When Ryō arrives, he thinks Kamen Rider V3, Riderman and Kamen Rider Super-1 are enemies until they get him to listen as only on truck full of Badancium makes it to the Badan's base run by Ambassador Darkness. After being shown a video detailing the history of Kamen Riders 1 to Super-1, Ryō is amazed that there are others like them before joining the Kamen Riders in raiding the base. However, he encounters his former comrade Mikage who forces him to fight as Tiger Roid. After being forced to kill his friend, ZX joins the Kamen Riders as they battle not only Ambassador Darkness and the Combat Roids, but also monsters from the previous organizations. When Ambassador Darkness uses the Space Break System on the Kamen Riders, they synch their powers with ZX using his ZX Kick to kill Ambassador Darkness and destroy Badan's base as its Great Leader appears and bid the Riders farewell. Soon after, ZX joins the Kamen Riders as their 10th member. Characters * * * Badan Empire The is the name of an evil organization in ''Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! and the manga Kamen Rider Spirits. The Badan Empire is an amalgamation of all the previous evil groups, wishing to complete the desire of world dominion that its predecessors never obtained. In Kamen Rider Spirits, several references infer that the Badan Empire is actually an alien race that supported terrorist groups starting with Shocker. * * * Cast * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (Played as ) * - * - Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Arrangement: **Artist: Akira Kushida ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon (as Kōichi Fuji) with Male Harmony Notes *This is the last physical appearences of Shiro Kazami (Kamen Rider V3), Joji Yuki (Riderman) and Kazuya Oki (Kamen Rider Super-1), as well as the only appearance of Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). They only appear transformed in their appearances in Black RX episodes 41-47, and the various Heisei crossover movies. **This is currently the last in the flesh appearance of Hiroshi Miyauchi as Shiro Kazami (V3). He would reprise the role vocally in the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, which was released on April 1, 2011 to celebrate the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series. **This is the final appearance of Takehisa Yamaguchi as Joji Yuki (Riderman). He passed away on April 6, 1986. **This is currently the last appearance of Shunsuke Takasugi as Kazuya Oki (Super-1). **This is the only appearance of Shun Sugata as Ryo Murasame (ZX) until 30 years later in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. *This special is often treated as a one-episode season by Toei.